


Any Way You Want It

by NympheSama



Series: ♡ Endless Summer: Catalyst Birthdays ♡ [5]
Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Birthday Party, Building Relationship, Desire, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: Estela is naturally suspicious of Taylor when her birthday arrives; and with good reasonHowever, his meddling proves useful, when she gets something unexpected out of it.





	Any Way You Want It

**Author's Note:**

> I looooooove the opening of this  
> I feel like I failed it after that though... I dunno
> 
> Still; here it is <3  
> hope you like it!  
> please let me know <3
> 
> x My love to you all x

**Anyway You Want It.**

Taylor hummed as he sipped his cocktail, leaning against the bar as he looked out at the beach and watched his friends playing volleyball. He raised a brow as he saw Grace, Quinn and Michelle all whispering at a table together, immediately suspicious of the girls when left to their own devices. “Hmm...” He pursed his lips, pushing away from the bar and sauntering over to join them, flopping into a chair and starting them all into a guilty silence. “I’m officially offended you left me out of whatever you guys are obviously plotting.” He said, laughing as they all rolled their eyes and sighed with relief.  “Come on girls, whatever it is; I want in.” He insisted, smirking when Quinn swatted his arm playfully.

“Taylor, what makes you think-“ Michelle began sweetly, until Taylor levelled her with a flat, disparaging look which made her bright smile immediately contort into a pout. “Urgh, _fine_...” She sighed, ignoring the way Taylor’s face lit with a pleased grin. “We, uh...” She began, glancing around nervously.

“We discovered something!” Grace whispered quickly, her hands rising to cover her mouth as she exchanged excited, nervous glances with Michelle and Quinn. As the blonde and the redhead cast careful glances around the area, Taylor rolled his eyes and sighed, snorting at their awful attempt at nonchalance and subterfuge. “We found out that it’s Estela’s birthday tomorrow...” Grace whispered through her fingers, barely daring to say the words aloud.

“Uh _huh_...” Taylor drawled, looking down at his quarter full glass. “Well... this was fun guys!” He said abruptly, rising to his feet with a cheerful smile and a coy wink. “Have fun and all! I’m gonna go get another drink!” He said, turning away quickly, only to yelp when Quinn grabbed his wrist and yanked him back into his chair. “ _Hey_!”

“Taylor McKenzie, you would _never_ walk away from an opportunity to party plan like this.” Quinn whispered forcefully, scowling at Taylor knowingly as she narrowed her eyes. “How long have you known mister? And why didn’t you tell us?!” She demanded, as Michelle and Grace gasped in disbelief.

“Uh... because I didn’t want to die?” Taylor snorted, gazing back at Quinn dispassionately. “You know Estela, right? With the pointy and the ouchie?” He said, jabbing his cocktail umbrella like a miniature sword. “Yeah, _no thanks_. I can keep a secret when I have to; and _this_? I had to. Death by Estela would put a _major_ kink in my plans to have much, much more mind blowing sex with Jake.” He huffed, sighing as he rolled his neck and turned to watch their friends game continue, his smile softening as he watched Jake scowl and jab a threatening finger towards Sean.

“Stop with the goo goo eyes, Taylor. _Focus_.” Quinn ordered sharply, swatting his arm and barely reacting to the exaggerated glare and pout combined which Taylor threw at her for the action. “You tell me _right_ now! How long have you known?” She repeated, pointing an accusatory finger at his chest.

“I dunno,” he said lightly, shrugging his shoulder dismissively as he frowned at her. “Couple months?” He said, glancing around the three girls when their brows pointedly rose in surprise. “Hey, I can do subtle, okay?!” He groused, scowling petulantly as he tipped his head back and finished his drink in one go. “Honestly, I swear, you all think I’m such an idiot... I don’t know why I like you at all.” He grumbled.

“Taylor, how the hell did you manage to keep this to yourself for _months_?” Michelle demanded, folding her arms on the table before her. “You can barely keep it a secret for thirty seconds when you’re horny and trying to sneak a sex fix.” She scoffed, eyeing him dubiously.

“Hey, I keep _lots_ of secrets! Thank you very much, little miss doubtful.” He pouted, scowling around his friends as he plopped his empty glass on the table and began to tick off secrets with his fingers. “Estela’s birthday, her favourite song, her party, Quinn’s tattoo-“

“Hey!” Quinn yelped, slapping Taylor’s wrist in surprise as her eyes widened and glanced around the area quickly, before leaning towards him with a scowl. “How the hell did _you_ know about-“

“Whoa, whoa, whoa... back up there.” Michelle said over the redhead, holding out a finger as she winked at Quinn quickly. “Hold that thought; we’ll come back to your tattoo in a minute...” She said, as Grace giggled at them all. “ _What_ was that about ‘Estela’s party’?” She asked, raising a brow when Taylor visibly shrank in on himself.

“Uh...” He coughed, looking down at the table and drawing nonsensical patterns across the surface. “I um, I don’t know what you... mean.” He said quietly, sticking out his lower lip as he purposely avoided meeting anyone’s eyes.

The three girls exchanged a knowing look, Michelle and Quinn sitting back in their chairs as they gestured for Grace to take the lead. The quiet girls dark skin glowed in a sliver of sunlight, as she leaned forward on her linked fingers and smiled at Taylor warmly. “You know Taylor, you did really well keeping all this to yourself...” She said, her eyes crinkling kindly as Taylor begrudgingly peeked up at her. “We really only wanted to make sure she had a nice day, and that she knew we all loved her... If you’ve already taken care of everything, then we needn’t worry.” She said brightly, as Taylor perked slightly, though his gaze remained suspicious as Grace’s bright smile flickered and finally gave way to a sad pout; her eyes lowering to her hands. “It’s just a shame we weren’t clever enough to figure it out ourselves... it’s not fair you had to plan everything all by yourself... and to have to keep it to yourself!” She sighed, shaking her head despondently. “We’re _sorry_ , Taylor... we-“

“No! No, no, no!” Taylor finally burst, his eyes wide as he reached forward and snatched Grace’s hands into his own, clutching them almost desperately as he stared across the table at her. “No, it was nothing like that! I just didn’t want Estela to kill me!” He assured, not noticing the smug expressions which Quinn and Michelle exchanged over his head. “It’s not really anything special! I just, I got hold of Mike and asked him a favour; he’s gonna let me basically hire out his entire training yard for the day. Estela can have the place to herself! All day; and then he’s gonna hang a few balloons and serve some drinks for us in the afternoon... slash evening. Slash night.” He said, his gaze desperate as he tried to catch Grace’s eyes, which were still lowered to table.

“Oh... well, that does sound like something she would enjoy.” Grace sighed, a small, sad smile flickering across her face briefly, as she half glanced up at Taylor. “I suppose, you’ll just have to make sure you take lots of pictures for us all? We’d love to see her enjoy herself, but we don’t want to intru-“

“Nonsense!” Taylor yelped, squeezing Grace’s hands in desperation as his expression twisted with grief and panic. “You’re all invited! You can _all_ come! We’ll bring the house down...” He promised, pausing with a small frown briefly. “You know, after she’s vented all her angry, stabby tendencies...” He added as an afterthought, worrying his lip as he peered at Grace pleadingly.

“Well... if you’re _sure._ ” Grace said, raising her eyes slowly and flashing Taylor a shy smile. “I think that sounds like it will be wonderful, Taylor. You’ve thought of everything!” She added, beaming at him brightly, as he visibly deflated with obvious relief.

“Oh god, yes... it wouldn’t be the same without you!” Taylor assured, kissing Grace’s fingers quickly through his own, before turning towards the volleyball game again. “Ah, I see a pilot who needs a victory kiss... I’ll text you the details, okay?” He promised, winking at the girls briefly before rising to his feet.

“Wait, Taylor!” Quinn called suddenly, causing him to turn with obvious impatience, as he whined and frowned at her. “How’d you convince Mike to let you use his place for the whole day?” She asked, blinking in surprise when Taylor broke out in a smug grin.

“I thought you didn’t like it when I kissed and told?” He shot back, winking slyly as Quinn blushed furiously. “Let’s just say, the after party ought to be _just_ as fun. That’s just for me though, not you lot... you are _not_ invited.” He added quickly, waving his brows as he backed away to go find his pilot and inflate his ego some more.

The three girls waited until he was suitably occupied, his attention focused acutely on Jake’s wandering hands and his hungry kisses, before grinning and giggling together. “Grace, you are a force to be reckoned with.” Michelle bragged cheerfully, beaming at the mocha skinned girl, as she flushed happily beneath the praise.

“What can I say?” She asked, spreading her hands innocently and giggling when both Quinn and Michelle slapped a palm each. “Honestly, playing Taylor is like taking candy from a baby.” She said with a sly grin. The three exchanged a look, before they began to laugh, their hearts full at Taylor’s predictable but no less adorable behaviour.

The following morning, Estela was on high alert. Taylor taking her to a mystery location at the best of times was generally a bad thing, but on her birthday? Too suspicious to be a coincidence. She kept her guard up in the car, watching McKenzie drive and flash soppy looks at his idiot husband in the seat ahead of her, wondering distantly what she could have done to deserve being cursed with such insane and endlessly _cheerful_ friends. Her eyes were sharp, catching every hint of movement before it entered her personal bubble of space; ready, _waiting_ for the moment when Taylor did _something_ stupid.

Finally they pulled up at the new Military Training Facility, run by none other than Mike Darwin, McKenzie’s childhood friend; who was at least equally as irritating as the married couple themselves, though prettier to look at. _Not that I’ll ever be stupid enough to tell them that._ She snorted, imagining Taylor’s reaction if he discovered her mild not hate feelings towards the man; guessing he would likely attempt to marry her off on the spot. “Why are we here?” She asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes when Taylor unbuckled himself and hopped out the car, before opening her door for her.

“Milady,” Taylor began, his eyes bright with an excitement and glee which made Estela nervous. “Your playground for the day.” He said, sweeping his arm towards the Military Training Facility as Darwin strolled through the doors with a smirk, sauntering over and clapping McKenzie on the shoulder warmly.

“Here ya are, Firehawk.” He said, tossing Estela the keys to the weapons cabinet. “Go nuts, and we’ll have some fun with hand to hand later, yeah? Get nice and physical...” He said, waving his brows suggestively as Estela firmly repressed the blush which wanted to creep into her cheeks, maintaining careful control over her expression as she slowly raised a single brow.

“Presumptuous.” She said, cocking her head as she ran her eyes over him in assessment. “I’ll do it. If only to see you cry, when I knock you on your ass, Darwin.” She agreed, immediately walking away from the three stooges towards the entrance, tossing the keys in her palm lightly. _Maybe Taylor does understand me better than I thought._ She thought, humming as a small smirk graced her lips, her heart lifting at the thought of an entire day; training, fighting and hopefully, making the boys sob for mercy.

Five and a half hours later, Estela’s heart was racing, her blood rushing through her veins as adrenaline and excitement collided. “Rrraargh!” She growled, scowling as she launched a set of throwing knives in rapid succession towards a stuffed target at the end of the room; quickly detaching and flicking them from a nifty harness strapped to her chest, hips, legs and arms. Her breath came in short pants, her body quivering with anticipation as she dragged her arm across her sweaty brow, relishing the soft ‘fwump’ as each tiny, lethal knife found its mark perfectly.

“Well, damn...” Taylor drawled, sitting on a nearby wall with his legs wrapped around his husbands sides, leaning over his shoulders as he watched Estela enjoy herself. “I am _so_ glad I didn’t have to go hold a target. I’d be petrified of having lost something, which I happen to be very attached to.” He said, pointedly eyeing the knives which were all strategically stuck in areas which would cause the most pain, damage or blood loss. “You’re... kinda terrifying Estela, you know that, right?” He called, hugging McKenzie tighter to his chest. “I mean, I love you and everything. But...”

“McKenzie, shut your idiot up.” Estela called back, rolling her shoulders as she gently brushed aside the hair which had stuck to her cheeks and forehead. “He’s doing that thing again, you know? Where he talks.” She added, smirking as she looked over at them to find Taylor pouting at her accusingly.

“You’re also _mean_.” He sniffed, sticking his tongue out at her childishly as Jake ignored them both and talked to Darwin beside him. “You know, I didn’t have to go to all this effort for your special day... I could have just ignored it entirely, _or,_ I could have done what I did for Grace last year. Remember, the party with the doves and the banners, streamers and the _people?_ ” He continued, before burying his face in Jake’s throat and whining loudly. “ _Jaaaake_ , Estela’s being mean to me!”

“C’mon, Katniss, don’t tease him.” Jake sighed, rolling his eyes as he looked towards her knowingly. “Ya know damn well ya lovin’ this, and it’s true; he could’ve done a lot worse... This is actually pretty considerate and thoughtful, for him.” He admitted, snorting when Taylor jabbed his side and rose from his throat with a scowl.

“Hey! You’re supposed to be on _my_ side!” He huffed hotly, sniffing and turning his face aside when Jake moved to kiss his cheek in apology. “I can’t believe you said something so mean and Estela-like about me.” He complained, as Estela rolled her eyes and turned away, her eyes running over the various weapons she’d been happily testing out.

“Darwin, your knives are a hair too heavy on the back end.” She said dismissively, her hands running down her sides as she slowly unstrapped the throwing knife harness. “You should talk to your supplier, tell them to-“

“Yeah, I’ll get right on that Firehawk.” Mike huffed, interrupting Estela from another advisement of how to make more of his weapons better. He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, before pushing away from McKenzie, tugging his jacket and t-shirt off his arms and tossing them on the wall behind him with a smirk; as Taylor wolf whistled appreciatively. “How’d ya fancy that hand to hand, little lady?” He asked, strolling over casually, throwing a playful wink back at Taylor over his shoulder.

“Hey! Nobody asked me if I wanted to play!” Taylor called, pouting as his eyes darted between Mike and Estela calculatingly. “This is blatant favouritism, Mike...” He groused petulantly, his chin falling back onto Jake’s shoulder as his husband turned his head and raised a brow at him.

Estela turned back to Darwin warily, her sharp gaze analyzing him critically; and not at all distracted by his bare torso or defined muscles. “I suppose the training could be useful.” She said dismissively, proud of the disdain she managed to maintain in her tone. “You’re not going to hold back because I’m a girl, are you?” She demanded, raising a brow as she folded her arms over her chest.

“Me? Nah,” Mike snorted, his eyes flitting over Estela in slow assessment. “Ain’t about to underestimate ya like that. I’ve seen ya in action, after all.” He said, flashing her a cocky grin as he bounced on the balls of his feet briefly, before settling into a rough military combat stance. “Ya ain’t gonna hold back ‘cause I’m pretty, are ya?” He asked, raising a brow at her curiously.

Estela snorted, amused despite her best efforts to resist the idiots charm. “Darwin, I wouldn’t hold back if you were missing a limb.” She said, a tiny smirk curling her lip as she lined up opposite him, balancing herself in preparation for his attack. “I hope you don’t mind your fan club seeing me kick your ass...” She taunted, undeniably excited by the potential challenge the man offered her.

“Sweetcheeks, ya real cute when ya get all threatenin’,” Mike replied, his grin widening at her eagerness. “But... let’s skip the foreplay.” He huffed, launching himself at Estela in a sudden but powerful move which she barely managed to dodge.

Estela narrowed her eyes, a grin curling across her lips as she began to dodge and weave all of Mike’s various attacks with his fist, feet, elbows or knees. She watched his every move critically, assessing his strength and the power behind each blow; and carefully keeping herself just a step out of his reach. They darted and twirled across the training yard, ignoring Taylor’s over exuberant cheering, or Jake’s sneer’s that Mike was slacking off as Estela parried and blocked everything Mike threw at her.

Mike’s grin never faltered, his eyes ever bright as he thrust a hard punch towards Estela’s ribs. She blocked the attack quickly, but couldn’t help but be impressed by his immediate twist into a side swiping kick aimed at her legs, forcing her to jump and flip backwards. She whistled, cocking her head briefly and conceding the good move, before quickly deflecting Mike’s latest barrage of attacks. She grinned as Mike’s speed redoubled, his arms and feet moving fluidly and gracefully, even as he began to move with more obvious desperation.

They danced on, Estela evading Mike’s every flurry of whirlwind attacks, until she finally spotted her chance. When Mike next aimed a sly kick to her side, Estela twisted quickly and jabbed her left fist towards Mike’s exposed side. At the last second however, Mike quickly pirouetted out of her reach, swooping a blow beneath her arm and knocking her off balance. “Aah!” She gasped, rolling to deflect the brunt of her collision with the floor, though she was still dazed.

Before she could regain her equilibrium, Estela found herself pinned by Mike, his weight settling comfortingly atop of her as he leaned close and smirked. “Impressed.” He said, a statement as opposed to a question, as Estela peered up at him in surprise.

“I... I can’t believe it.” She muttered, her brows raised in her shock, as Mike chuckled quietly. “You actually got me...” She choked, blinking in disbelief as Mike’s expression softened slightly. “ _How-?_ ” She began, shaking her head as the distant sound of Taylor’s disbelieving exclamations reached her ears. She stared at Mike’s easy grin, her eyes narrowing when he winked at her, her disbelief burning away as her fury rose. “I demand a rematch. There’s no way an idiot like you could beat me.”

“Sure thing, Firehawk.” Mike drawled, leaning down and tickling her throat with his breath, as he spoke quietly into her ear. “Ya find me later tonight, I’ll give ya a rematch; without the audience.” He promised, as Estela swallowed heavily, unable to escape the hidden meaning in Mike’s offer; or to deny its appeal. “For now though, I think ya gonna have to play nice with the other boys and girls.” He added, as he pulled away from her ear, hovering over her for an extended heartbeat, as their eyes met in an intense and heated exchange.

“Honestly, Ripley, ya seriously couldn’t beat him?” Jake’s playful tease drew Estela back to her senses, and she blinked as Mike climbed off of her, offering his hand to help her to her feet. “Ya realise he’s gonna be impossible to live with now? His big head ain’t gonna fit through doorways! I’m... well, frankly I’m disappointed in ya.” He sighed, shaking his head in feigned disapproval.

“Shhh... bad Top Gun! You’re spoiling their moment!” Taylor whispered over dramatically, his legs wrapped tight around his husbands waist as McKenzie carried him over piggy back style. “Honestly, what the hell am I gonna do with you?” Taylor pouted, huffing in frustration at his husbands lack of tact.

“I got a few ideas.” McKenzie replied leadingly, as subtle as he ever was, as he grinned at Taylor over his shoulder. Estela rolled her eyes at the pair, refusing to listen to their sickeningly sweet exchange. Instead she peered at Mike, as he watched the pair fondly, her heart skipping a brief beat in anticipation, as she stepped closer to him discreetly.

She was about to speak quietly, when cheering rang out from the entrance, and she turned to see a swarm of people approaching them quickly. She scowled, turning back to Taylor accusingly. “I thought this whole point of this nonsense was solely for _me_ to enjoy my birthday. _Privately_.” She bit out, grimacing as their friends grew louder.

“Yes, and your birth _day_ was kept all for _you_.” Taylor said, smirking as Jake lowered him to stand on his own feet, allowing him to hug and greet their friends as they reached them. “But now, it’s your birth _night_ ,” he amended, winking at her as he spread his arms around their friends. “And _that_ is for all of _them_.” He laughed, as she sighed and rolled her eyes, conceding that it was a better deal than some of their friends had received.

“Estela!” Quinn cried happily, bouncing over and throwing her slim arms around Estela’s shoulders, as she stiffened at the physical contact. “Happy birthday!” The redhead cheered, as she kissed her cheek quickly, before pulling away to allow the others to give their greetings and wishes. “I hope you had a good day!” Quinn added, glancing at Taylor as he smirked and ignored them all in favour of trading whispers and kisses with his husband.

Estela’s dark eyes flitted to Mike briefly, barely catching his cocky grin before she looked away again. “It was alright.” She said, wincing at the gasp which told her she’d spoke too generously; all but praising Taylor, would only serve to encourage him in the future.

“Estela, you really need to get cleaned up... the party is starting in less than an hour, and I am not about to outshine the birthday girl.” Michelle declared, though she smiled as she lightly lay her arm on Estela’s shoulder and kissed her cheek. “Come on, I know where the spa bath keys are hidden!”

“Hey, how the hell’d ya know that?!” Mike called, frowning as Taylor noticeably ignored the conversation in favour of stealing a moment of affection with his husband, drawing him close so that Jake caged him against the wall. Estela raised a brow when she noticed Grace smiling secretively, but before she had a chance to comment on it, she found herself being dragged towards the main entrance.

“W-wait!” She gasped to no avail, as the girls rushed her away to prepare for the evening, leaving her with the frustrating sense of dread rising from her gut; anticipating that a party put together by Taylor, would be loud and full of people, and everything she hated.

Two hours later however, Estela was forced to swallow her pride; even to privately admit to herself that it wasn’t _so_ bad an evening. The dress was an inconvenience certainly but she couldn’t deny the beauty of the silver, satin material. “Estela, you really should wear dresses more often... you’re _beyond_ gorgeous!” Grace assured, her own golden gown barely sweeping the floor, as she clutched her husbands arm and beamed at Estela joyfully.

“I suppose it could be a smart tactic...” Estela conceded, glancing down at herself and considering the half dozen weapons she’d managed to conceal beneath the flowing material. “People are much more likely to underestimate you.” She hummed thoughtfully, as Grace’s smile faltered briefly.

“She’s teasing you, dear.” Aleister sighed, rolling his eyes at Estela when she glared at him for interrupting. “Oh please, you may fool these other idiots here as much as you wish, but I’ll not allow you to make a mockery of my wife. Especially, when she went out of her way to make the blasted thing for you.” He sniffed, as Estela’s fury abruptly fizzled away, melting into confused shock.

“What?” She demanded, looking down again at the dress with more respect than she previously had. “I didn’t know... “ She began, before looking back at Grace’s soft smile. “Why would you do that?” She asked, frowning as she took a hesitant step back.

“Because it’s your birthday, Estela, and because you’re my friend.” The mocha skinned girl replied, her words as gentle and fond as her smile. “And on top of that; because you deserve nice things, which make you feel like a princess, or the rightful queen that you are.” She added, moving forward to kiss her cheek as Michelle had earlier in the day.

“I-“ Estela moved to thank Grace in her awkward way, but she was prevented from doing so when their friends began to cause even more noise than they had been previously, drawing their attention towards where the group were clustered around a small stage, as music flared to life. “And here I thought Taylor was being respectful of my wishes, to keep this stupid thing free of his idiocy.” She muttered, glaring as Taylor burst onto the stage abruptly.

 _“Any way you want it! That's the way you need it_..!” Taylor yelled, like a battle cry, as he leapt onto the centre of the small stage. “ _Any way you want it_!” He chanted, swinging his hips as he turned and pointed directly towards her.

“What is this?” Estela whispered furiously, scowling at the apparent abundance of energy with which Taylor pranced around and made a spectacle of himself. “Isn’t it bad enough you all made me dress up, now I’m to endure this too?” She demanded, her cheeks warming as she recognised the song, mentally promising an extra dose of pain to Taylor the next time she was alone with him.

“ _She loves to laugh, she loves to sing! She does everything.._.” Taylor crooned lowly, smirking as he stalked across the stage slowly, glancing at Estela slyly as she tried to ignore him. “ _She loves to move... She loves to groove!_ ” He sang, his voice slowly rising as he ran his hands up his sides in a playful, teasing caress. “S _he loves the lovin' things!_ ” He cried, throwing his arms wide abruptly and spinning around in a circle. _“Ooh, all night, all night... Oh, every night!_ ” He chanted steamily, as Estela found herself swinging her hips gently, her warmed cheeks flaring further as mortification struck her. “ _So hold tight, hold tight... Ooh baby, hold tight!”_ Taylor practically moaned, leaping off the stage area and sauntering over to his husband, tugging him closer by his waistband.

 _“Oh, she said._..” Taylor crooned, leaning close to his husband and shimmying his shoulders, as Estela clenched her fist tightly, trying hard not to give in to the urge to dance to the song as she always did; in private. “ _Any way you want it, that's the way you need it! Any way you want it!_ ” Taylor cried, turning and sliding seductively down Jake’s chest, only to slowly drag himself back up again; much to his husbands amusement. _“She said; any way you want it... that's the way you need it! Any way you want it!”_ He sang lowly, his eyes flicking to Jake’s with silent promise.

Estela fumed silently, biting her lip as she glanced around and looked for an escape, only for Taylor to saunter over to her and throw an arm around her shoulders.“ _I was alone... I never knew! What good love could do...”_ He sang lowly, ignoring the furious glare which Estela fixed him with, as he jigged and hopped beside her. _“Ooh, then we touched... then we sang! About the lovin' things!”_ He cheered, smirking as he lowered his arm from her shoulder and grabbed her hand, spinning her in an elaborate twirl across the room.

 _“Ooh, all night, all night... oh, every night!”_ He cried, a huge and joyous grin on his face which Estela could feel melting her irritation, softening her hard walls as he always seemed to do. _“So hold tight, hold tight... ooh baby, hold tight!”_ He whispered, leaning close as his eyes lit with a bright sense of mischief.

 _“Oh, she said; any way you want it... that's the way you need it! Any way you want it!”_ He cried, spinning her away from him and into their friends waiting arms, as Estela felt herself give in, a reluctant grin spreading across her face as she threw a fierce glance around their friends and threw her arms over her head to a loud chorus of cheers. _“I said, any way you want it!_ ” Taylor cried, pointing towards Estela with a smug grin she swore to make him regret someday, though she merely spun and swayed with the others; for now. _“That's the way you need it!”_ He cheered, pumping his fist in the air and winking at Jake, as he slowly made his way over to his husband. “ _Any way you want it!”_ He cried, waving his brows suggestively as Jake crowded him against the nearest wall.

 _“She said ohh.._!” Taylor cried, as Estela gave in fully, swinging herself enthusiastically to the music and throwing a carefree smile around her friends as they joined in. _“Hold on, hold on... hold on!_ ” He cheered, falling silent as Jake kissed him, while Estela blushed; finding herself swept away by her friends to end up face to face with Mike, who grinned and danced far closer than was strictly required.

“ _Oh, she said any way you want it... that's the way you need it_!” Taylor cried, surfacing from his husbands kiss with a jubilant expression in his eyes, excitement blazing as the pair sauntered over to join the group. “ _Any way you want it!_ ” He sang, as Estela swayed and rocked her body in time with Mike, a slow roil of pleasure coiling in her gut as she hesitated briefly, before curling her arm around his neck and drawing him closer. “ _Any way you want it... that's the way you need it!_ ” Taylor chanted eagerly, as Estela and Mike drifted slightly from the group, intent only on the glowing sense of desire which they felt building between them. “ _Any way you want it!”_

Finally, Estela leaned closer to Mike, her lips at his ear as Taylor continued to sing; Mike’s hand burning against her exposed back. “If you were serious about that rematch...” She began, pausing to draw back and meet Mike’s curious, burning gaze. “Meet me in the training hall. Five minutes.” She offered, flitting her eyes over him suggestively, as she rolled her body against his in a way which could only be considered sensual.

 _“She said; any way you want it!_ ” Taylor sang loudly, as Estela slipped from Mike’s hold and weaved her way between her friends, muttering without pause about a bathroom break to anyone who asked. “ _That's the way you need it_!” Taylor cheered, as Estela reached the edge of the group, unable to resist the tug of a smile at her lips, to see her friends showing their love for her; despite her awkward social skills. “ _Any way you want it!_ ” Taylor cried, showing no plan to stop as the song chorus continued. Estela smiled fondly, before slipping out the door and making her way quickly down the hall, entering the main training hall to find it still empty.

Estela narrowed her eyes calculatingly, turning towards the door and climbing carefully onto the wall, tucking herself into the shadows as much as she was able to. She stilled herself, like a the predator she was; waiting patiently for her prey, though her heart beat at an unusually rapid pace. She ducked her head as she saw the door slip partially open, a dark head of hair stepping through uncertainly. “Ya sure ya wanna do this now, lil Firehawk?” Mike called, looking around the hall for her. “Don’t wanna beat ya twice on ya own birthday and al-“

 _“Rraugh!”_ Estela growled, launching herself at Mike and knocking him to the ground, rolling over him to straddle him with a smirk; pinning him beneath her helplessly. “Trust me. You won’t.” She said smugly, quickly springing out of his reach before he could grab her. “Now we’re even.” She said, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she turned towards the door.

“I guess...” Mike drawled, raising himself from the ground slowly, as he eyed Estela with obvious desire. “Though, really... there oughta be a tie breaker. See who the _real_ winner is, here.” He said, as Estela paused, half turning back to him with a slow growing grin. “Seems only right... can be only one, right?” He said, though Estela could see in his eyes that he felt as she did; whoever lost would be still be winning.

She hesitated, before turning fully, facing him with a smirk as she kicked off her shoes and slid them to the edge of the room. “Let’s dance, Darwin.” She said, as Mike laughed and prepared himself. The sexual tension was rife between them, the atmosphere thick and heavy with desire and lust.

From the doorway, Taylor pouted; his husbands arm around his waist to slowly draw him away. “But... Estela stole my after party!” He complained, as Jake grinned and leaned in to whisper in his ear, wiping the melancholy expression from his husbands face with his murmured promises. Behind them, the door slid shut, sealing Mike and Estela in for their private rematch; where neither of them would really lose.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ HAPPY BIRTHDAY ESTELA ♡


End file.
